List of Mario bosses
The following is a list of bosses in the ''Mario'' series. Arcade ''Donkey Kong'' *Donkey Kong - Donkey Kong was Mario's first Boss, in the game, he captured Pauline and took her up to the top of a construction site where Mario would then have to go up and save her. Donkey Kong would start to throw multiple barrels at Mario whom would have to jump over them to get past. Once Mario would hit a lever, Donkey Kong would drop and get hurt where you would then have to repeat. ''Donkey Kong Jr. *Mario - This is the first and only game where Mario is the boss. In this game, Mario captured Donkey Kong, and put him in a cage. Now, Donkey Kong Jr. would have to go through multiple levels trying to save his dad. Mario would send out animals to stop DK Jr. Once you saved Donkey Kong, he would kick Mario out of the way. ''Donkey Kong 3 *Donkey Kong - Donkey Kong appears once again as a boss that, instead of Mario, Stanley the Bugman must defeat. In the game, Donkey Kong has gotten into Stanley's Bug House and is letting all the wasps out, now Stanley must not only defeat Donkey Kong, but also kill all the bugs with his Bugspray. NES ''Super Mario Bros. *Bowser - At the end of each world, a fake bowser would be waiting for you, but then at the end of the game, the real Bowser would be there. In the game, Bowser kidnapped Peach, and turned all the Toads into stone while hoping to become king of the Mushroom Kingdom. He sent out a huge troop to defeat Mario and Luigi, and also put disguses on some of them to look like Bowser. At the end, Mario would face the real one, whom would jump, blow fire, and even throw hammers all at the same time. Once you got past him, you'd hit the switch to drop the bridge making him go into a pit of fire. ''Super Mario Bros. 2 *Birdo - Birdo appears multiple times in the game as a minor boss that will shoot eggs at you. Mario, Luigi, Peach, or Toad will then have to jump onto the egg, pick it up, and throw it back at her. Like all the other bosses, she is a minion to Wart, the evil frog like creature. *Mouser - Mouser is a minion to Wart whom tries to kill the Mario Bros. by throwing bombs at them. *Tryclyde - Triclyde is a three headed snake whom, like every one else is a minion to Wart. *Fryguy *Clawgrip *Hawkmouth *Wart ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Wendy O. Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig Von Koopa *Bowser *Boom Boom - Boom Boom appears once in every world other than the last, where he appears a few times. He is a minion to Bowser, and a miniboss usually in the middle of each world. Each time you fight him, he will become much better, such as the ability to grow wings and fly. *Hammer Bros. *Boomerang Bros. *Fire Bros. *Sledge Bros. SNES ''Super Mario World'' *Iggy Koopa *Morton Koopa *Reznor *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig Von Koopa *Roy Koopa *Wendy Koopa *Larry Koopa *Bowser ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' *Burt the Bashful *Salvo the Slime *Bigger Boo *Roger the Potted Ghost *Prince Froggy *Naval Piranha *Marching Milde *Hookbill the Koopa *Sluggy the Unshaven *Raphael the Raven *Tap-Tap the Red Nose *Baby Bowser Nintendo 64 ''Super Mario 64'' *Big Bob-omb *Whomp King *Big Boo *Big Bully *Eyerok *Wiggler *Bowser ''Paper Mario'' *Jr. Troopa *Goomba Bros. *King Goomba *Bowser??? *Koopa Bros. *Buzzar *Tutankoopa *Tubba Blubba's Heart *Tubba Blubba *Big Lantern Ghost *General Guy *Fuzzipede *Lava Piranha *Spike *Huff N. Puff *Monstar *Crystal King *Kammy Koopa *Bowser GameCube ''Luigi's Mansion'' *Chauncy *Bogmire *Boolossus *King Boo / Bowser ''Super Mario Sunshine'' *Gooper Blooper *Petey Piranha *Eely-Mouth *Polluted Piranha Plant *Plungelo *Monty Mole *Chain Chomp *King Boo *Wiggler *Mecha Bowser *Green Electro-Koopa *Phantamanta *Shadow Mario / Bowser Jr. *Bowser ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' *Hooktail *Magnus von Grapple *Grodus *Shadow Queen Wii ''Super Paper Mario'' *Fracktail *Mr L *O' Chunks *Dimentio *Mimi *Count Bleck ''Super Mario Galaxy'' *Dino Piranha *King Kaliente *Bugaboom *Megaleg *Kamella *Tarantox *Topmaniac *Bouldergeist *Major Burrows *Baron Brr *Undergrunt Gunner *Kingfin *Fiery Dino Piranha *Bowser Jr. *Bowser ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' ''-Bowser'' ''-Bowser jr.'' ''-Bowsers minions:'' ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' *Peewee Piranha *Giga Lakitu *Digga-Leg *Gobblegut *Bugaboom *Rollodillo *Sorbetti *Megahammer *Glamdozer *Squizzard *Prince Pikante *Bowser Jr.'s Boomday Machine *Whomp King *Fire Gobblegut *Dino Piranha *King Kaliente *Major Burrows *Bouldergeist *Fiery Dino Piranha *Giant Bowser Wii U New super mario bros. wii u 1- Lemmy koopa , 2- morton koopa jr, 3- bowser jr ( world 2 and 4) 4- boom boom ( fortess) 5- wendy o koopa 6- larry koopa, 7- iggy koopa( ? do not know how to defeat) , 8- roy koopa , 9 - ludwig koopa( ?do not know how to defeat) 10 - bowser ( ? do not know how to defeat) Game Boy ''Super Mario Land'' ''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' Game Boy Advance ''Super Mario Advance'' ''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' ''Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2'' ''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3'' ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' Nintendo DS ''Super Mario 64 DS'' *King Bob-omb *King Whomp *Goomboss *Eyerok *Big Bully *King Boo *Big Boo *Chief Chilly *Wiggler *Bowser ''Mario Kart DS'' *Big Bully *Eyerok *Goomboss *King Boo *Big Bob-omb *Chief Chilly *Wiggler ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' ''Super Princess Peach'' *Petey Piranha *Hoo - Hoo is the protector of the Hoo's Woods. He attacks by throwing eggs at Peach that hatch baby owls *King Boo *Wiggler *Glooper Blooper *Blizzaurus - Blizzaurus is a ice Dragon/Lion/Bat creture but in reality she's just a Sprite *Kamek - Kamek is Bowser's Right hand man and magikoopa leader dispite Kamella and Kammy *Army Hammer Bro. - The Army Hammer Bro. is possible to be the leader of the Hammer Bro. Army. Before fighting the Army Hammer Bro. Bowser powers him up with Vibe Scepter *Mega Bowser ''New Super Mario Bros. *Bowser Jr. *Mummipokey *Cheepskipper *Mega Goomba *Petey Piranha *Monty Tank *Lakithunder *Dry Bowser *Bowser ''Yoshi's Island DS ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' Nintendo 3DS ''Paper Mario 3DS'' ''Super Mario 3D Land'' Fake Bowser/Goomba ' '''Boom Boom ' 'Pom Pom ' 'Fake Bowser/Magikoopa ' 'Boom Boom and Pom Pom ' '''Bowser Dry Bowser (Special Worlds only) ''' '''Cosmic Mario/Luigi - A cosmic dark purple creture that copies Mario and Luigi's every movement 'Big Cosmic Mario/Luigi (Special Worlds only) - A bigger cosmic dark creture that copies Mario and Luigi's every movement ' * * Category:Lists